My Valentine
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: McKay tells Ronan and Teyla about Valentine's day and Ronan's Valentine is very unexpected :) will have a few chapters and is good Shepard is OCC but it was I love the thought of him being all cute and blushy around Ronan squeeee :) lol M rated for later on and some swearing
1. Im your Valentine?

**My Valentine**

Ronan sat listening to McKay, Keller, Carson and Teyla talk; they were discussing this day called Valentine's day "So what exactly is the point" Teyla asked.

McKay sighed "It a day where you can give someone who you respect, care for, are best friends with and most importantly love a present form your heart; something special to you" he explained.

Ronan thought about it and nodded to him-self getting up he strode away; "Why did he leave so early" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know" Teyla replied earnestly.

Carson smiled "Perhaps he was thinking about someone special to him" he said with a wink.

Jennifer giggled "You think Ronan has a Valentine" she asked.

"Yeah right" Rodney snorted.

Teyla mused "I don't know have you ever seen the looks he sends Colonel Sheppard when he think's no one is looking" she inquired.

Rodney chocked; Jennifer's jaw dropped, Carson grinned "So im the not the only one who spotted it" he exclaimed.

The table went silent as they stared at the exit Ronan had just left by.

Time Skip (Two Hours)

Ronan walked through the halls of Atlantis towards the sparring room; that's where the city had told him Sheppard was, he walked in and spotted the small man sparring with some Marine's.

"SHEPPARD" he called.

Hazel eyes turned to him and Sheppard grinned his usual flyboy grin "Hey there buddy" he replied jogging over.

Another Marine took his place and they continued without him; "I wanted to give you this" he handed his C.O his sword form when he was on Seteda.

Sheppard looked shocked; confused and happy "Uh okay thanks Ronan but why" he asked.

By now everyone else in the training room was watching with interest; "McKay said that on Valentine's Day you have to give someone you, Respect, are Friend's with, care for and love a present from you heart" the Setedan grumbled.

John blinked; now one dared to speak they just stood shocked "Im your Valentine" Sheppard finally asked, his cheeks heating up slightly.

Ronan nodded "Yeah why" he asked.

A few marine's laughed quietly; John ignored them, Ronan gave them confused looks.

"Ronan you do know that Valentine's day is for people who are in love right" he asked; then coughed his blush not reacceding "Like you give the person you love a present; as in Rodney will give Jennifer a present cause there a couple" he explained.

Ronan just gave him a blank look; John smiled "Thanks Ronan; I love it" he said eventually.

Ronan nodded and strode away out of the training room; John looked down at the sword and smiled, turning he found the whole room watching him with wide eyes "What he isn't human" was John's only defence as he left as quickly as possible.

**I hope you enjoyed it I personally love this Couple there my new obsession :) PLEASE REVIEW :) there will be more coming :)**


	2. Really?

Time Skip (One Hour)

Sheppard made his way to Rodney's lab he knew the scientist would be there; walking in he stomped over "What have you been telling Ronan" he growled.

McKay seemed startled as he jolted up "Uh wah Sheppard" he breathed "What about Ronan" he asked.

Sheppard's eyes narrowed "What have you been telling Ronan about Valentine's Day" he asked.

"I uh I didn't tell Ronan anything about Valentine's Day" he murmured brows furrowing in confusion "Why"?

"Because he just walked right in on me in the training room and gave me his sword declaring in front of a room full of Marine's I was his Valentine" Sheppard snapped.

Rodney's eyes widened and he grinned; he burst into a fit of laughter "Really" he gasped.

"Yes" Sheppard growled; he wasn't angry at Ronan if anything he was very pleased to know that he was the only person in Atlantis Ronan thought to give his Valentine too; if he was honest with him-self he had a bit of a crush on the large Setedan man. Of course the only person who knew about that was Teyla and she was sworn to secrecy.

"Oh my god" Rodney cackled; "He must have been listening to me when I was explaining Valentine's Day to Teyla" he gasped.

"Colonel Sheppard to the Control Tower" came a voice over the Radio.

Sheppard sighed; and stomped off "This isn't over" he added sharply to a still laughing Rodney.

He made his way up stairs and got to the tower in a few minutes; "Dr Weir would like to speak to you" Amelia said.

Sheppard nodded and strode into Weir's office to see her sitting there behind her desk smiling innocently; Ronan was leaning on the railing of the balcony waiting as well.

"Uh you wanted to see me" John asked warily.

Elizabeth nodded "Yes I got a rather strange thing told to me today from one of the Marine's" she started Sheppard internally swore; "It was about you two boys" she added.

Ronan remained silent; Sheppard fidgeted, "They told me that Ronan declared you his Valentine" she asked.

Sheppard nodded "Yeah he did" he murmured.

Ronan still didn't speak; "So you two are" she asked her eyes sparkling with glee.

"No" Sheppard said firmly.

Ronan decided now was the time to say something "Did I do something wrong" he asked.

Weir smiled kindly "No Ronan it's just on Earth Valentines are usually given to someone you love" she explained.

Ronan stared at her "Yeah that's what I did" he murmured.

Weir's eyes brows shot up "You did" she asked.

"Mn" Ronan grunted "I gave Sheppard my sword" he added roughly getting agitated.

Weir sighed "No Ronan you give someone you're in love with a present not someone you love".

Ronan growled "That's what I did" he repeated.

"What" John asked looking startled?

Ronan looked over at his C.O "I gave you my sword because McKay said that on Valentine's Day you are supposed to give the person you love a present".

"You love me" John asked?

Weir watched quietly; "Yeah why" Ronan asked.

"It's just" John started; "You never said…. Anything" he spluttered looking up at the tall Setedan with wide eyes.

Ronan shrugged "Yeah well that's your job" he grumbled; "On Seteda the woman ask the men out" he added.

Sheppard spluttered some more; and glared at his tall companion "Im not a WOMAN" he all but shouted.

Weir giggled; John scowled at her "Yeah well you are if this ever happened" Ronan shrugged again.

John just stared; "I think what John is trying to say Ronan" Weir decided to help "Is that this is not a usual thing on Earth" she explained; "It's not completely accepted among Human's, same sex couples".

"Really" Ronan asked raising an eyebrow "Huh I didn't know that" he mumbled; "On Seteda it was as common as a man and a woman together" he explained.

"Im not a woman" John repeated apparently grumbling to himself.

Weir rolled her eyes "We know you're not a woman John calm down" she soothed; "Now how about you stop grumbling to yourself and answer Ronan" she urged.

John looked over at her; then to Ronan "You love me" he asked again?

Ronan nodded; "Yes Sheppard I love you" he repeated, just as the office door slid open and a wide eyed Rodney, Teyla, Jennifer and Carson stepped in; they all gaped at the Setedan's declaration.

"WHAT" Rodney shouted?

Teyla and Carson smiled "Finally" they muttered in unison.

Jennifer seemed too shocked to speak; John flushed red and looked at his boots; Weir growled in frustration "Bad timing guys".

"Look Sheppard just because I love you doesn't mean you have to love me"; Ronan shrugged "I know you like Dr Weir" he added.

Weir blinked; John blinked "What I don't like Elizabeth" he replied.

"No he doesn't John is like a brother to me" Elizabeth replied.

John grumbled "More like a Mother to me".

Elizabeth smiled "Now can we just finish this little hook up meeting we worked so hard" she groaned.

Rodney and Jennifer were still too shocked to speak; no one said a word then Elizabeth exploded "Do you love him back".

John looked startled and gazed wide eyed at Ronan; he scowled at everyone before grabbing Ronan by the hand and pulling the Setedan with him out of the room and motioning him to follow him as they left.

**Okay so I hope that was good I love a meddling Elizabeth :) heheheh lol PLEASE REVIEW and yes there will be smut in the next chapter :)**


End file.
